


Minho's Adventure

by lucianowriter



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Minho meet when they are thrown together as college roommates. They get along well despite being total opposites. Minho is easy going while Thomas is strict and orderly. Minho tries to change that every chance he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minho's Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmegaJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/gifts).



“Hello, my name is Thomas Green. Pleased to meet you.” I try out once more in front of the bathroom mirror in my dorm.

I just moved from St. Louis to Denver to attend school. 935 miles. If I hadn’t had a scholarship to swim I wouldn’t have done it. St. Louis is a perfectly nice city, but I can’t really be myself there. All because my dad is the mayor. Talk about being shadowed constantly. So here I am at a smallish college in Denver, Colorado. I am nervously practicing how I will introduce myself to my roommate. Some guy I have never met. I have to prove right off that I’m not some lame ass kid from Missouri.

I am so busy trying to get my delivery down just right that I don’t even realize my roommate had arrived. I hear a laugh from behind me. That’s when I see him. Twinkling black eyes with soft, short, perfectly styled black hair. His skin is the perfect complexion and I find myself staring. His laughter echoes around me like little bells. I am screwed.

I duck my head in embarrassment at being caught doing such a dorky thing. I shuffle past him and over to my bed where I plop down without a word. I watch him slowly cross the room to his side. He shakes his head and continues to chuckle. I roll over and bury my head in my pillow. I let out a loud groan.

“Hey, so Thomas is it?” my gorgeous roommate asks finally, after I have been in my own personal hell for like ten minutes.

“Yeah.” I squeak out, peeking up from my pillow. My cheeks are still red from the blush of earlier.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Minho, Minho Kim.” He extends his hand to me.

Who is this guy and how is he my roommate? We are far from being in the same league and yet fate has decided to bring us together.

I sit up and lean forward so as to better reach his hand for a shake. The grip is firm but soft. He has calluses on his palm which shows he’s done some physical labor in his life. I once again find myself staring at his beautiful black eyes. Once I realize I have been staring, and was still holding his hand, I release both my grip and my gaze.

“So, uh you from around here?” I nervously bite my lip as I ask him, trying to distract from what just transpired.

“Nah, I’m from up north a bit. But my grandparents live here so I kinda grew up around here.” Minho gives me a warm smile. “What about you?”

“Me? I’m from St. Louis. You may have heard of my father, Justin Green. The mayor of St. Louis.” I reply, trying my hardest not to stare into his eyes again, but they are very hypnotizing.

“Nope. But, I don’t really pay attention to politicians all that much. Don’t really trust them.” Minho gives a smile and then gets up from his bed. “Come on, I wanna show you something.”

I let out a big sigh at the knowledge that my roommate, who seems really bold by the way, has never heard of my family. This arrangement just might work out in my favor. I quickly get up from my bed when I realize that Minho has already walked out into the hall. It’s as if he’s not even waiting to see if I am going to follow. Just as I think that however, he comes back and gives me a look. One that says ‘Well? You comin’. This is gonna be an interesting year.

 

**November**

Before I know it the first few months of school have flown by. Minho and I have grown as roommates. He actually became the first friend I made on campus. Which then led me to other friends through him. With his convincing I joined the film society.

Minho is this enigmatic person who loves football, working on cars, and cute girls (or so it seems) which are all typical Midwestern boy behaviors. However, he also loves classical music and classic, somewhat cultish movies. I can’t quite wrap my head around him, which is something I love. He is always introducing me to his crazy interests and trying to get me to try new things. Something which I love about him but also despise.

Today is turning out to be one of those days. I am sitting in our dorm studying for my econ midterm when Minho comes bursting into the room. He is all smiles and general joyous demeanor. I don’t even look up. Over the last few months my crush on Minho has only gotten worse, which has made it harder to hide. So, I sometimes avoid eye contact so that I don’t end up in an awkward ‘why did you look at me that long’ kind of situation.

Minho is having none of that however. He grabs my chair from behind and pulls me away from the desk and spins me around so that I am facing him. Once I am facing him he grabs my arm and yanks me out of the chair.

“Let’s go Greenie. We are going on an adventure.” Minho laughs. He gave me that nickname after the first week of classes when he realized just how little I had experienced in life.

“I can’t. I’m studying for my Econ midterm. Which if you cared more about grades you would be too.” I point out.

“And sometimes you gotta be less of a hardass and learn to have a little fun. Just one little adventure and then you can come back and _study_.” Minho makes a face at the last word. Like it’s such a terrible thing to care about school.

“No.” I simply state before releasing myself from his grip and sitting back in my chair and going back to my studying.

“Aww come on, Greenie. Why not?” Minho whines in the way he knows will get me to cave.

“Because your idea of a ‘little adventure’ is probably going to take all day and my Saturday is for studying. Also, I’m pretty sure I won’t enjoy your adventure. I rarely do.” I once again, refuse to look at him. I know that if I do I will probably give in to his puppy eyes and pout that I know are currently gracing his face.

“You don’t like my adventures because you don’t know how to live.” Minho points out, leaning over my shoulder. He is so close that I have to shut my eyes to his warm breath so that I don’t end up kissing him right there.

“I know how to live. I’m doing it right now.” I focus really hard on the words in the book in front of me. In fact I read the same sentence over and over again to keep my brain off of Minho’s extremely close presence.

“What? That is soooo not living. Come on. Trust me this adventure will be amazing.” Minho doesn’t let me say no again. He just grabs me and drags me behind him as we walk out of the dorm.

Before I know it we are at a ski lodge. I glower at Minho and Chris and Jenna, his friends from film society. I have never skied before and I don’t plan on starting now. Especially not in front of Minho. He is going to see how terribly uncoordinated I am and laugh in my face and I will be devastated.

It must be obvious that I am nervous because Minho signals for Chris and Jenna to go ahead and get all situated for skiing. Then he turns to me and squares off. His arms land on my shoulders and I gulp at the contact. It’s like every nerve ending under my skin is on fire. Does Minho realize what he does to me?

“Greenie. Thomas. Hey look at me.” Minho’s voice is soft and the most serious I have ever heard.

I look up at him, slight terror in my eyes at the prospect of doing this activity that I have never done before and with him no less.

“Hey, you know how to skate right? I mean we did all go skating together last month. See skiing is like skating, only on snow instead of concrete. You’ll be just fine. Trust me.”

I can’t formulate words so I simply nod and let him lead me into the lodge to get the proper attire. Then we are on a lift going up the mountain. The higher we climb the more my nerves start to kick in again. It’s not that I’m afraid of heights, it’s just that I would rather start off at a smaller height than the one we are going to. That’s not to say this mountain is tall. In fact it’s one of the shortest ones. I just wanted to start on a hill. Minho shoves my knee with his in a way to ease my mind. The touch just makes me more nervous because it’s him.

God why did I have to be in love with my roommate, best friend? Why couldn’t it be someone I could admire from afar, not have direct contact with?

We get to the top and that’s when I officially lose it. I look down and for some reason the combination of being this close to Minho, alone, and being up this high makes me a bit woozy. I almost fall over right there but, Minho’s strong arms reach out and catch me before I can. He is suddenly facing me and looking at me in the most serious fashion I have ever seen from him. Minho, this carefree and fun loving guy, is suddenly super serious and concerned.

“Hey, Tommy, you ok?” Minho asks. He has never called me Tommy before. It’s always Thomas or Greenie, but never Tommy.

“Uhh. Yeah. I’m good. Golden.” I stammer out, trying desperately to hide my unease.

I look at his eyes and watch as he slowly shakes his head with a chuckle. “Alright Greenie. Close your eyes.”

For some unknown reason I am compelled to obey. I close my eyes and slow down my breathing. I keep telling myself that everything is fine and that Minho is going to keep me safe. Before I know it I feel Minho’s body move closer to mine. I inwardly freak out because this is the closest he’s ever been to me and I can feel myself involuntarily getting turned on by it. Then as if in a dream his lips connect with mine. The kiss is nothing if not simple. No begging for tongue entrance or pressure to deepen it. It’s just there. A kiss. My brain shuts off and I open my eyes. Minho pulls away and with a cheeky grin steps up to the ledge.

“Just follow me!” He yells over his shoulder with a laugh.

All the seriousness from a few moments ago is gone as he jets down the mountain side. I watch as his body lithely moves from side to side in a sweeping motion. He is really good at this skiing thing. My fingers reach up and touch my lips through my gloves I can still feel the heat of his lips. I shake my head and prepare my body to go down the mountain just like he did. I suddenly have all the confidence in the world that I will do this well.

I manage to make it a few feet down the mountain before my feet get tangled up in themselves. I flail my arms around trying to gain back my balance. I end up toppling over. I allow myself to just lay in the snow, staring up at the sky, for a bit. Here in the snow life is simple. No mess. No complication. It just is. I don’t want that to end, but I know I have to make it down the mountain or Minho will never let me hear the end of it.

So I scramble back to my feet. Which, by the way, is easier said than done. After struggling for a few minutes I manage to get back into a standing position. I stick my poles into the snow and I push off. I remember what Minho said about it being just like skating. I move my body in that manner. It’s not as flawless or as beautiful as when Minho went down, but I manage to make it down in one piece and without falling again.

Minho is down at the bottom with Chris and Jenna. The three of them are laughing. Suddenly my mind goes to the thought that they are laughing at me. I unlatch my feet from the skis and stomp off towards the lodge without a single word to Minho or his friends. From the sound of feet rushing behind me I can tell that Minho has followed me.

I am a few feet from the lodge when Minho reaches out and grabs my arm. He spins me around so that we are facing.

“Hey, what is wrong?” Minho asks, clearly concerned. His eyes no longer dancing with mirth.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t laugh at me. You know I’ve never skied before” I immediately get to the root of the problem, not bothering with niceties.

“That? We weren’t laughing at you! Jenna was telling the story about how she rolled halfway down the mountain. You were doing fine, no reason for us to laugh at you.” Minho reaches his arm out in comfort. I let him rest it on my shoulder as I gather up the courage for what else I need to say.

“Okay. So you weren’t laughing at me.” I start and then stop. I bite my lip and look away from his concern etched face.

“Hey, you can talk to me about anything. You know that right?” Minho whispers, grasping my chin and turning my face so that we make eye contact once more.

“What was that earlier?” I ask him, my voice barely there. If I hadn’t seen Minho’s face change I would have thought I didn’t actually say anything out loud.

“Oh that. Yeah. Umm. You were freaking out. I was trying to calm you down.” Minho releases his grip on my shoulder so that he can nervously run his hand through his hair. It’s obvious to me that it isn’t the truth.

I let out a huge sigh and then steel myself with courage for what I am about to do next. I reach forward and pull his head towards mine. Our lips connect once more and I try to deepen it. After a few moments of nothing from Minho I pull away. Just as my lips leave his though, he pulls me back in and we are making out. The feeling is like nothing I have ever felt before. I feel this excitement and joy inside me that I never knew I could feel. Suddenly it’s as if I could do anything. Minho could ask me to jump off a cliff right now and I would do it.

After a few intense minutes we both pull away to gasp for air. I look over at Minho and for the first time since we’ve met our roles are reversed. I am filled with joy and mirth about life and Minho is nervous and scared. It’s a nice little change.

I swing my arm around his shoulder and with a laugh say, “Let’s get some food. I’m starved.”


End file.
